


I’m But A Peacock

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Human Rick, I’d never write that!, Jealousy, M/M, Peacock, Sick Rick, cursing, human Negan, no bestiality, peacock Rick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Rick might only be a peacock but he lusts for Negan.**Chapter 6 edited and up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IDK what this is, it was supposed to be crack. Just whatever...

Rick arched out his feathers showing off his caboose, soon his master would come out, feed him from his hands. Warm like no one else's.

“Hey my boys and girls!” Negan hollered.

All the peacocks ran to him pecking at the feed he spilled into their trough. 

“Come on my pretty boy.”

Smiling Rick strutted over fanning out his vibrant feathers trying not to worry about his one lose feather, bent and imperfect but yet to fall out.

Negan cupped his hands like every morning and fed Rick.

“Oh Ricky, my prettiest little peacock.”

Rick looked up and Negan arched his eyebrows at what he swore was a wink. Rick bent down again eating more of the seeds.

“Whoa boy!” Negan laughed.

It never amazed him what his pet did, just this one pet. 

“Come on now you don’t know what your doing.”

Negan pushed his head away from his crotch, Rick tried to butt up against his privates once more but Negan laughed and stepped back pushing his hands back towards the peacock.

“Sometimes I think your gay.” Negan laughed out.

Rick gulped down the seeds and stared at him challengingly. He would show him.

Negan wiped his mouth. “Now I know it, kissing me like that.”

‘Finally you get it.’ Rick thought out.

Yet Negan laughed and touched his neck. Rick pushed his “good side” to the fence hiding his broken feather.

“I've done saw that darling, it will fall out soon enough. You're more self conscious than my gals but me yanking it out would hurt. You're still the most damn beautiful creature I've ever seen.”

‘I fucking better be.’ Rick sassed back if only in his thoughts.

Rick gobbled up more feed.

Negan pet the gray patch across Rick’s neck. “Were both getting too old.”

Pressing against Negan’s hands he could only agree. 

“Come on boy.”

Negan opened his pen and Rick arched his feathers again, broad and proud.

“Yeah I know your the sexiest shit on the farm.”

Rick wished he meant that for real but out of all the farm animals he was the one to leave his pen and follow Negan with all his chores every single day, it was what made him feel special.

They stared out over the hill at lunch, Negan laid on the grass, his shirt ride up exposing his tanned stomach and Rick nuzzled against it and Negan laughed joyfully petting his head and calling him sweet names. The berries from Negan’s lunch were shared with Rick sometimes fingers teasingly took back the fruit only to pop it to his beak tenderly.

“You know even when Lucille left me and packed up all her shit, took half the horses, pigs, and peacocks she knew better than to take you. I think she knew I needed you.”

Negan kissed his cheek and nuzzled his lips against his arching neck.

“Who needs a girl when I got you?”

Rick bent his legs and looked down over the farm, full of animals and employees but right now it was just the two of them, as if they were all that existed.

Negan looked over at his aging peacock trying to imagine life without him, by his math the five years probably left would pass too quickly and Rick would die naturally if not before. A tear dropped down his face as he tried to forget that could happen but at the same time he tried to will it to be age that would eventually take Rick away.

Rick turned his head, saw the drop of a tear and another one part from Negan’s hazel eyes. He couldn’t know Negan’s thoughts but he pressed his blue feather’s across Negan’s cheek drying his tears making Negan bite his lip and concentrate on today.

“Yeah Ricky, nothing gets past you.”

Standing up Negan pat Rick’s head and kissed his cheek. “Come on my boy those cows aren’t going to feed themselves.

With one large inhale Rick displayed his feathers again making Negan shake his head and pat his chest.

“Oh Ricky stop showing off.”

Negan observed the production as his peacock called out loudly and ruffled out his feathers again. Once he was done Negan turned and walked back down the hill. Rick followed his love, quickly matching his stride with equal steps. 

“Tonight we will watch the sunset and eat figs, what do you say Ricky?”

Rolling his eyes Rick fluttered his feathers against Negan’s arms in a yes, they did that most nights already.

But really Rick would never want their ritual to stop.

——————————————————-

That evening Rick ate figs from Negan’s hands as the sun set below the hill they were upon. He sat down on Negan’s legs and watched orange turn to black not realizing the sparkly mocha eyes trained on him the entire time.

“Time for bed Ricky, tomorrow comes too soon.”

The fence clicked shut behind him and he pushed his head out rewarded with a simple goodnight peck.

“Goodnight gorgeous.”

Feeling like he was made of goo Rick went to his nest and fell asleep dreaming of Negan but only until the real deal appeared again to greet him first at daybreak.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick is sick and Negan is scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter of my weirdness! Only for my good friend.

Rick had tried to stay strong, fight what was attacking his body. Yesterday he refused to leave his pen with Negan, he felt hot and jittery and didn’t want the man to see him using the bathroom. He had never let him see such and he had been using it too much.

He stayed in the corner and huddled in, where yesterday he was too hot today he was chilled to the bone and he shuddered, his feathers making him no warmer. When he opened his eyes they felt dry and tacky, he could hardly see.

Rick feared he was dying and he didn’t want Negan to see him this way, he had just released a mess onto himself. Where he usually preened and strutted he now felt like death and was ugly. But still he wanted to see his human one last time, hoped for a strikingly sexy smile but knew he would see fear instead.

‘Still I want to see you once more.’ Rick thought before falling back asleep.

Negan had two more hours of sleep before he would rush through breakfast and go tend to his farms. The peacocks always his first stop only because of Ricky but tonight he hadn’t slept well. 

Rick had acted weird yesterday, refusing to walk with him, pecking weakly at his feed. He felt a bit warm but nothing was swollen, his eyes still beautiful and dark, it must have been just an off day but still well past when darkness claimed the day he checked on Rick finding him huddled by himself but not worse off.

Sleep deprived for hours Negan didn't’ shower and dressed forgetting about eating his breakfast.

‘I should have made him sleep inside.’ Negan fussed at himself and put on a thin jacket, the air was only a tad cool today.

The peacocks ran to him thinking it was time to eat but he ignored them and shined his light looking for one special peacock.

“Ricky come on gorgeous.”

Negan snapped his fingers. “Ricky? Where are you?”

The pace of his heart sped up, perspiration falling down his face because if Rick didn't come to him things were bad.

Fighting with his knees not to collapse beneath him he ran to the wet sickly form that he already knew was Rick.

“Rick?”

His peacock shivered but opened his mucus covered eyes and looked at him.

‘One smile please Negan, just give me one smile.’

But there was no smile, he called out in distress when Negan’s hands pet him, it felt like knives upon his feathers but he knew they were gentle.

“Shit Ricky what’s wrong with you?”

‘Don’t!’

Rick cried out angrily, only one tear able to fall when Negan touched at his soiled backside. He felt shame and closed his eyes pushing his feathers tighter to him. Negan wasn't supposed to see that.

“Ricky.”

Only fingertips touched his head petting there way too softly and he looked up to see a smile, fake but there.

“No need to show off when sick okay?”

He cawed out when Negan lifted him, it hurt so bad but when his head fell onto Negan’s sturdy chest he closed his eyes sighing at the warmth. Maybe Negan would take him inside and rock him to sleep and he could die in his arms at peace.

Rick felt anger when he was shoved in the front of a cold truck, his bones trembled with the fear of a new place as well as the too cold air attacking him and he nestled in further panting and feeling his lungs refusing to take in more oxygen.

‘He’s leaving me to die alone.’ His delirious mind supplied.

The door slammed and it made him jump and cry out in pain. Negan cranked up the truck turning the heat on high. 

“I’m going to help you Ricky.”

He was pet for a minute and then let go, Rick had seen Negan’s fancy large black truck whip around the farm slow paced but now it sped too quickly down the road. He closed his eyes and thought at least his last glimpse was of his human.

The twenty minute ride was only ten as Negan grabbed Rick who was limp in his arms and ran up the white stairs of a farmhouse and banged on the door not caring that it was 4 AM.

“What on earth?” Maggie’s country tang said in confusion as she opened the door.

“Hershel now, please!”

Negan was an ass, a sometimes kind ass. Maggie didn’t hate him but usually she would bite a remark especially at the too early call but she saw fear, an almost cry im the plead of Negan’s rushed tone so she woke up her daddy who ran down with only his pajamas on to inspect a sick peacock.

“It’s not right for him just to lie there right?”

Negan isn't suppressing his crying now, he wiped at the multitude of tears that only were joined by more. He shook and paced going to his peacock to pet it’s sleeping form but stopped himself every time to let the vet inspect.

“He’s swollen all over, has diarrhea, dehydrated and his eyes have mucus. He has fowl typhoid.”

“Is there something you can give him? Did I miss a vaccination he needed?”

It was Negan's fault his peacock was like this.

“No Negan there’s no prevention and nothing I can give specifically for his ailment but I can give him medication to make him feel better. Anti diarrhea and something for the fever and swelling.”

“And then he will be okay?” 

Negan started to cry deeply again, Maggie put an arm around him and he leaned into her looking at Rick on the table.

“I’m afraid not Negan. His older so that’s a good sign, he can fight it better but he may not make it. Twenty four hours if he’s not better than I'm afraid he won’t but if he doesn’t get worse or improves he should make it. Should Negan, not a promise.”

Hershel teneded to most farms livestock and had seen plenty an hardened farmer find a friend in a cow or sheep but Negan was overly sentimental with Rick. He had seen Rick plenty in a years time, Negan was always buying him the best feed and pills to make his feathers sleeker or his bones stronger.

Negan sat down and cried as Hershel wrapped the shivering peacock in a sheet.

“Maggie go warm up Negan’s car so that Rick will be comfortable.”

Taking the keys from Negan’s clenched hands he gave them to his daughter with a worried wink.

“He’s lived a good life, better than any other peacock. He’s lived longer than most on a farm. You’ve taken care of him my son, it maybe just his time.”

“Yeah.”

Negan had nothing he could say, he imagined a graying Rick taking shelter in his home, his demise well known and them watching stupid movies and him pecking at special treats he never had before as he died comfortably in his arms after a prognosis and warning of his impending death. Never did he think he would learn his Ricky would die suddenly, that he wouldn’t even be awake to spend time with him.

“I should go.”

“Negan. His death isn’t stamped out, just keep him warm, give him the medication by the directions.”

A bag of medication was put into his hands. 

“I’m going to tell Maggie to load up some gatorade, feed him that instead of water and wait a few more minutes so the truck can heat up.”

Rubbing his stubble Negan stood crying and touched his trembling peacock.

“There’s nothing I can do Rick, this might be the end of the line.”

When he passed Maggie in the kitchen she waved, a few tears spewing of her own as Hershel opened all the doors for him on the way out.

“Call me every night son and let me know how Rick’s doing.”

Really he wanted to hear from Negan, he knew how hard this was. Negan nodded and gently placed Rick in the truck.

The heat was stifling then the cold biting. Rick felt himself rocked, heard Negan’s terrible singing, heard the tv on low playing stupid movies. He drank flavored water that didn't’ taste nasty just weird and took pecks of diced fruit cut so small but he still struggled to swallow.

Negan pet him while crying calling him pretty and a fighter, was pet by a calm Negan that told him he was the best peacock on the farm. His dirty tail feathers pet and his body stroked gently by Negan who kissed his cheek and called him still gorgeous.

He ruffled his feathers and fought when a syringe with talky powder squirted into his mouth, he was angry at the bitter taste and forced drink. Negan pet him again and took him into his arms and rocked him in an actual rocking chair that was nicer than he could have imagined.

‘Maybe it should happen.’ Negan thought bitterly, Rick would die eventually.  
Maybe if he died today then he wouldn’t have to experience this fear again but that was selfish and he cried again hard and anguished in another room far from Rick because what he thought was cruel. Rick deserved a better owner than him.

Rick stopped using the bathroom on his towel and he shivered less and it had been eight hours but Negan refused to hope.

‘I kind of like this drink.’ Rick drank more of the green liquid.

He ate more of the thinly chopped grapes, his favorite and closed his now moist eyes.

Negan laughed softly in his ears at what was on tv rocking Rick and he let his feathers unclench. He looked out the window to see it was pitch dark. 

Negan rocked him in his hands almost as if a slow dance and Rick rubbed against his neck fighting harder at the syringe of medication.

“Stop your sassing angry bird.”

Negan laughed at his joke and Rick saw the smile he wished for the day before.

A flash of heat spread across his body but it didn't’ feel as bad, he hadn’t defiled his feathers more and his throat and chest didn't’ hurt. Rick breathed in deeply relieved that his lungs took it in and expelled the air properly.

“My golden peacock is a fighter huh?”

Negan whispered into his ears and rocked him more, his chest not panicked and his pets firmer. Rick closed his eyes and slept.

“I told you to call me every night!” Hershel screamed into the phone.

It had been over twenty four hours since he saw Negan, he hardly slept looking at his phone.

“Hey old man you have my number too!”

Hershel smiled satisfied with Negan’s response, Rick would be fine.

“He’s still sick but I think…” Negan said unsurely. “I think he’s gonna make it.”

“Is he eating and drinking more?”

“Yes.”

“Has his fever broke?”

“Yes.”

“Then he’s fine you goon! Stop talking to me and take care of your other livestock!”

Hershel hung up on him knowing today Negan would stay with Rick and his workers would tend to the farm. Some dreams and happiness are unattainable but for today Negan received a gift and that was a beautiful thing.

“One time I brought a peacock from this livestock fair, she had the biggest black eyes Ricky, she closed them when I pet her. She was something else, a vixen.”

Rick’s feathers ruffled in jealousy.

“So I brought her home and put her in a pen. She chased after Deliyah and had her running.”

Rick tried to imagine the hard core peacock running away in fear. She was mean to everyone but never pecked or fought.

“Then she chased after Rex and started pecking at his throat so I opened up the pen and yelled at her and she chased after me! It took two of my farm hands, one being Kyle to get her subdued. I gave her away free to some sucker!”

Kyle was easily two hundred pounds muscle and Rick laughed, his voice making a pleased sound.

“I can’t believe I never told you that story.” Negan scratched his chin.

He ate another bowl of berries with grapes, bigger chunks but still small and drank some yellow liquid this time.

“I hate to do this.” Negan twiddled with his fingers nervously before picking Rick up.

Expecting to go back outside Rick picked his head up, that was fine, he would love to stay inside longer but he wanted to see his friends. Michonne had to be worried. 

Instead he smelled strawberries, fake scented ones and called out, displeased at the bright lights.

“I got you boy.”

Warm, soapy water surrounded him and he cooed at it’s warmth. Negan washed him slowly with dawn cleaning up the mess he had forgot about. Rick blushed but turned to the side when Negan started to wash him there.

“Must feel nice my beauty.”

The thing he was in made a large noise alarming him as water went down it but Negan held his soaked body close not caring of his now wet clothing.

“Now stay still as a I rinse you.”

A contraption rinsed him off as he stayed standing.

“I still swear you can understand me ricky.”

Rick felt better as he was patted dry, Negan kissed his forehead and rocked him as if he was still sick. He sat down on a lavish nest, it had to be a nest, it was soft and fancy, he crooned and ruffled his feathers in a show when he saw Negan’s naked torso.

“You perv!” Negan laughed and threw the wet shirt at him and he scrambled to take it off his eyes and peek more.

“LIke this?” Negan joked and flexed an arm gracing Rick with an closer view of his toned body as he was pet.

‘Bet you would be more disturbed if you knew it was true.’ Rick laughed and stood up splaying his feathers.

“Okay calm down princess! I don’t want you trying to pop out eggs!”

He frowned as a shirt was put on Negan and he flopped onto the nest and turned on the tv.

“One day Ricky, I’ll give you one more day inside then your ass is going outside.”

The tv was turned on and Rick settled down deciding to lay his long throat across Negan's shoulder.

Rick watched the strange tv with silly people doing stupid things and savored his day.

He didn’t know as his feathers were pet continuously that Negan only had his sights on one beautiful, very healthy peacock.

“If all my days could be this good Ricky.” Negan whispered and settled in pushing the peacock impossibly closer to his body.

‘But all my days are good with you Negan.’ Rick rubbed his beak across Negan’s cheek wishing he had lips.

He was rewarded with a bright, cheery smile and a hushed laugh.

“You’re one odd duck Ricky, almost human.”

When he received his own kiss upon his cheek he ruffled out his feathers and decided to nest on Negan’s chest instead.

Negan couldn’t see a darn thing but Ricks bold colored feathers and that was fine by him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo this odd cookie may get one more weird ass chapter if only to keep this romance from turning even weirder! Lol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan has a date and Rick doesn’t like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only for my friend once again.

Rick pecked at some feed, it wasn’t as tasty as the berries from Negan’s fingers but it would suffice. Negan had fed him quickly and let him follow him around the farm and they ate lunch on the hilltop as usual but everything was rushed and then he was pushed back into his pen rather early to join his friends.

“Negan’s always still working.” Michonne told him between licking at her feathers.

“Maybe he needs to go to town.” Rick reasoned, that had to be it.

“He would do that later, he has to spend all his free time with you.” 

Michonne grinned and bumped him before swaying her feathers and walking towards Andrea.

Rick stared out, arching his neck well past the pen to look for his Negan. Their pen was in close proximity to his kitchen window and plenty a day Rick and Negan would stare at each other from that very same window.

Negan wasn’t there though and Rick saw the curtain of his bedroom window be bumped so he pecked at more food and called out hoping to tempt his owner into a gaze. When it didn't’ happen he settled down but kept an eye on the cozy home.

An hour later a car door slammed closed loudly. A brunette girl walked out, her tan midriff baring as her shirt was cut off too short. Rick cawed out instantly not liking it and she grinned and looked his way, her face painted in color. Rick snorted, the brown on her eyelids was unnatural and he called out again angrily as Negan opened the door and hugged the girl.

Not only did he hug her but he lifted her up and squeezed her tight, she giggled and then Negan kissed her cheek. Rick kicked at the pen but his scrawny legs didn’t even make a sound so he pushed his toes into the dirt and cried out.

“Simmer down Rick!” Negan yelled with no malice and then the two walked in ignoring him.

Rick’s eyes widened as he saw a scene before the kitchen window. That window was their sacred place but he saw the girl pushed against the sink and Negan kissing her and pecking at her neck. Rick saw red and his shrill voice yelled louder, Negan looked past the girl to peer at Rick before closing the window curtain shut.

“I’ll show him, letting some...some painted floozy in his house. She no good for him.”

Rick huffed and tried to climb up a post only to fall on his ass. Getting up he brushed the dirt from his feathers and huffed. He was pissed for sure but determination always did a lot for Rick so he stared at the post then eyed an empty bucket. Rolling it over he steadied it with much time taken and climbed on it.

He went to climb over the final post only to fall again but he picked himself up and got back on that bucket and inhaling he jumped over the pen. He needed to hurry but he ruffled his feathers to make them beautiful again. Negan couldn’t see such a disheveled sight from him.

The woman’s black car was shiny and he saw his reflection, damn he was one hot peacock and smirking an idea came to mind.

“You will have to show me the farm.” Alexis said.

“I sure will baby.”

Alexis was hot, a total ten but Negan didn’t want to keep her around for long. He had Rick...he meant a farm to run. He could have a few rolls in the hay, maybe let it last a month but then let her go and get back to what mattered most.

“All the farm animals you have sound so cute, I used to go to petting zoos as a kid and the cows and goats were my favorite. We can skip the peacocks though, their dirty little birds.”

Negan was wrong, she was definitely only a nine, maybe an eight.

“Well you haven’t met any award winning peacocks then. My Ricky has won a few dozen at fairs. I’ll have to show you his ribbons.” Negan boasted with pride.

“No thanks. Maybe he’s a little less dirty but I know he has to be a pecker, all birds are.”

Negan suppressed a groan.

Alexis cried out and grabbed Negan’s hand when the window across from them banged with a loud sound. Blue feathers smeared across the window and she jumped at a large call from a peacocks throat.

“Is he rabid?”

Negan shook her hand off his arm and opened the door.

“What the hell Ricky?”

Rick ruffled his feathers, Negan awed at his graceful form then started to run as Rick charged him. He made one lap around the house running from Rick when he finally fell to the ground. Rick was never a violent thing but he waited to be pecked and he laughed when Rick sat down beside him and nuzzled his neck.

“Crazy much?”

Rick cried out.

“My bad. Jealous much you prick?”

But Negan only laughed and pet him.

Alexis stormed out. “Your peacock is out of control!” She pushed on the peacock who cried out and instead of turning spiteful just backed up further into Negan.

“He’s ruining our date!”

Rick splayed his feathers, and arched out his back lulling softly. Negan had to know he was a better pick. The farmer laughed at Rick’s mating call.

“Ricky’s just a little high strung but he’s a good peacock.” Negan stood and petted his favorite pet.

“Ricky? He’s a damn bird Negan! A dirty one!”

Rick cawed out angrily but ruffled his feathers broader.

“His name is Rick and he’s ruined our day.” Alexis complained.

Ignoring the woman with fake eyelashes, who did that? His feathers were real and prettier, he tickled his beak against Negan’s ear who laughed.

“Freaks!” Alexis scrambled and barged off.

“You may have let me escape a real crazy girl situation. Thanks Ricky.” 

Negan kissed Rick’s forehead and walked towards the house. He would make a picnic for him and Rick tonight, that was the right way to spend a nice afternoon.

Alexis screamed and Negan ran as Rick swayed behind lazily only smirking at his found work.

Negan cringed as he came to the front of Alexis’ car, the pearl black paint was white, so very white and Negan could only laugh as Alexis hit his arm angrily.

That might have been more shit than the time Rick was sick and that made him frown for just a second. Walking towards the house he turned on a hose and got a sponge from inside to at least be a decent person unlike Rick.

“Sorry.” Negan tried not to laugh when he was finished washing her car.

Rick had watched him flex and he washed the car, salivating at the chance that Negan would take off his shirt but alas he did not.

“Yeah right!” Alexis marched into her car and angrily backed it up as she rolled down the window.

“Lose my number!”

“Already lost sweetheart.” 

With that Negan pet Rick as he walked over to the pen to try to see how his pet got out of it.

“Ricky.” Negan chastised. “Shitting on a car is a big no no.”

Rick chirped and rubbed on his leg apologetically.

“Okay gorgeous, all is forgiven. Good idea on the escape by the way.”

Rick followed right behind and Negan didn’t correct him as he followed him inside, he hadn’t been in there since that awful day but for some reason Negan didn't mind him in his house. Opening the fridge he got out berries and figs and plenty of grapes because they were Rick’s favorite and started to dice them up.

“How about a picnic? Just you and me sweetie?”

Flourishing his feathers and taking pride in how far they stretched across Negan’s kitchen he sung out.

It was a mating call for sure but Negan only laughed never stopping his chopping. Today would be a wonderful day indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hershel tries to set up Rick with peacock Lori. Neither Negan nor Rick like it.

“You want to what daddy?” Maggie’s accent was thick as she tried to understand.

“It’s just unnatural the way Negan looks at that peacock and when I was over there checking on his goat Rick was crying out in a mating call, a very desperate one.”

“It was probably for Michonne.”

“She was sleeping Maggie and paid him no mind.”

Suppressing an eye roll Maggie sighed. “Just because she wasn’t receptive doesn’t mean it wasn’t for her. I mean really? Negan is a lot of things but bestiality isn’t on his list.”

“I’m not saying he's having relations with a peacock Maggie, just that it's time to break up whatever this is.”

When Hershel drove his truck up he heard Rick’s cries, they were shrill and loud, his feathers flourishing in a swoop as Rick’s butt pushed up and down. It would be comedic if it wasn’t so sad.

Negan was nailing away at a nearby fence.

“Lovely day isn’t it?”

“Hershel to what do I owe this pleasure?”

“I brought you a nice surprise, well for Rick anyway.”

Rick ran over to the fence and looked over, Hershel never seen an animal act as if he understood things.

Then that damn shrill started up again.

“Sounds like Rick’s ready for a mate.”

“He’s been doing that a lot lately but Michonne only fancies Eugene.”

Now that might have been an odder pair than Negan and Rick.

Hershel went to the back of his truck and took off the large cover over a pen. 

“This is Lori.”

Negan inspected the beautiful peacock through the cage, she was stunning. Feathers all sleek and her eyes were a piercing hazel. It even appeared as if she was batting her eyes at Negan.

“She’s the best over three counties, she’s won the Peach Fair ribbon twice as well as many more. She’s only a few behind Rick.”

She was stunning. Negan could picture their babies now, how beautiful they would be with Lori’s eyes and Rick’s vibrant blue feathers but something just didn't sit well.

“I don’t know Hershel.”

“Negan Rick’s aging and has no sires. He’s a legacy worth living on.” 

Herschel secretly didn't care about any of that, just the suspicious relationship Negan was having with a certain peacock.

“She’s free so I tell you what. Keep her a few days, see if they takes a liking and if they hit it off I want one female of their offspring.”

“Fine old man.” But Negan couldn’t help but wonder why such an award winning peacock was free.  
—————————————————-  
When Hershel said his goodbyes Negan reluctantly ushered Lori to the pen. Rick perked his head up and ran towards Negan taking a step back when he saw Lori. The pen opened and Lori was strutted in.

Rick approached her as Negan grinned.

“Damn it Ricky! You're not supposed to pay me no mind.”

Negan pushed Rick away, he was rubbing his head all over Negan’s stomach. Lori walked in and started looking at all her co inhabitants then she sat down on Michonne’s nest.

“That’s mine!” Michonne pulled at some tore linen that was part of her nest.

“Was yours.” Lori spat back and nestled into the nest.

“Play nice and make a friend or something more.” Negan chuckled dropping some berries onto Rick’s plate.

‘She stinks and is entitled.’ Rick cawed out knowing Negan wouldn't understand.

What was Negan thinking? Rick whined as Negan left the pen and closed the door.

“Now Ricky be good.” His head was pet. “And make us some babies.”

Rick cringed and walked off.

Turning around Rick gasped when he face planted with Lori’s chest.

“See you’re into abominations.” Lori purred.

“What?”

“I see you looking that farmer up, he looks like a poor man’s Javier Bardem.”

“Take it back!” Rick gawked.

“Will not unless I’m insulting Gerald then I’m sorry.”

“Those are mine!” 

Rick shivered at her eating his berries, her pointy and ugly beak tapping at his red plate.

“Name?”

If Rick had hands he’d pinch his nose in aggravation, she had to hear his name a few times by now.

“Rick.” He finally answered.

“No dumbass. Name. I don’t see your name on it.” Lori ate the last berry.

Michonne was straightening up her nest and screamed out when Lori sat on in again.

“Get your fat ass off my nest!”

“Make me.” Lori whispered already closing her eyes.

Lori had stolen Daryl's’ yellow stone, defecated in Dale’s favorite nesting spot, a hole that was perfect for his ass and plucked a good feather out of Andrea’s butt. She was a bitch. One hundred percent undeniable bitch.

“Hello my Ricky.”

Rick perked up for the first time since his uninvited guest and ruffled his feathers as Negan put a palm down.

“Hey!”

Lori grinned. “Too slow.”

Negan shook his hand, Lori’s beak was sharp and he didn’t see that coming. 

“I’ll get you more gorgeous.”

“Thanks.” Lori flushed her feathers.

“The only gorgeous in these parts is Rick you old crow.” Michonne said in barely a whisper.

Lori gasped at Michonne’s insult.

“For now.” Lori rang out her mating call and arched her feathers.

Negan panicked for a minute as he watched Rick then relaxed as the peacock drain some water and paid Lori no mind.

“I need to get out more.” Negan muttered.

Rick cawed when the door closed in his face. 

“Get to know Lori Ricky.”

‘He’s mad at me.’ Rick went to his nest that smells vaguely of Lori to cry.

“Hey now he’s just trying to get you some children.” Michonne winked and gave him a berry she swiped behind Lori’s back.

He ate it trying to detect the slight salty taste of Negan’s fingers.

“Can’t he see what’s right under his eyes?”

“That you're as queer as a three dollar bill, you want to be with a human, or that Lori is a bitch?”

“All three.” Rick sighed out exhausted even though it was morning.

“Rick, you can’t produce with him. What’s the point of this crush? You got a few years left and the you're dead and Negan will still have a farm to run and he’s weirdly not taken but that can change. He will have a wife and you will have to treat her respectfully or he will ship you off.”

It might not have been right to cry over a human but that’s exactly what Rick did. He could never have Negan, touch him with actual fingers or kiss him with soft lips. Negan deserved more and he would die alone and childless but he did want more for Negan.

“You are too ugly to have won any peach fairs.” 

Rick woke up the next morning to Lori who was sitting in front of him staring him down.

“Yeah well I have four more ribbons that you.” Rick sassed back.

“Your owner must have paid the judges off.”

“Yeah right.” Rick licked at his feathers not worried in the slightest about Lori’s opinion.

“Ricky my boy!” Rick perked up at the voice, it was sturdy and loud and just...all Negan.

He shrieked at Lori running towards Negan, her ass swooping down to the floor and her chest pushing out. Negan gave her a berry and his heart sank. She gobbled up a few more then followed Negan to the trough to eat the feed he put out.

“Come on.” 

Rick was almost too lost in his disappointment to notice Negan’s invite but at their special whistle he darted out of the pen expecting Lori to follow. He was relieved when she didn’t even bat an eye and continued to eat.

Passing the goat pen Rick slowed down at when Negan started fishing into his pockets and pulled out ripe fresh raspberries.

“I know they're your favorite, I had to distract that heifer with those tart blueberries.” Negan explained.

Rick giggled, his throat gurgling over with joy as he ate the berries. Negan couldn’t help but awe at Rick’s soft pecks to his flesh. He ate each berry with a finesse he hasn’t even seen out of many proper ladies.

“Do you like Lori? You two can make some award winning babies.”

Negan's eyes widened in disbelief then he let out a chuckle, it wasn’t that surprising to see Rick nod an enthusiastic no.

“It’s like you’re human, I kind of wish you were.”

At those words Rick snuggled into his side and rubbed his neck across his front.

“Our time together has passed so quick.” Negan sat down feeling warmth at the lap full of peacock he received.

“When you were sick I just knew I was going to lose you and then I didn’t but if…” Negan cleared his throat. “If you left that day all I’d have was pictures.”

Rick thought for a moment he should mate with that awful Lori, just to give Negan a piece of him.

“I’m such a fucking weirdo!”

Negan’s laughter jostled Rick, just as quickly Negan’s firm hands held him steady and pet him, the farmer blinking to clear wet eyes.

“I guess it’s settled though Ricky. You said no, I saw your nod. It’s weird but I know you understood. All I want is you happy and if that means no offspring so be it.”

As Negan made his choice, so selflessness Rick pondered if maybe he should give Negan something back and keep Lori around, aggravating as it would be, surely their children would leave the pen under he supervision and not be safe.

“But I’ve won two peach fairs! You can’t do this to me!” Lori huffed.

Michonne smirked and Daryl hollered out in joy as Negan pushed the stubborn broad out the pen.

Hershel frowned but opened the cage and after much cursing and shoving by Negan Lori was placed in her cage. Andrea laughed at the spectacle especially when the pen door almost slammed in her face.

“It’s unnatural son.” Hershel spoke softly with disappointment.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Negan lied, he knew Hershel was all knowing.

He expected the vet to leave it at that and leave like usual but he grabbed Negan's neck and stared intently.

“It’s not...” Negan crocked out, trying to explain what he couldn’t. He had feelings for Rick but knew he could do nothing with them..

“He’s a peacock and I’m a man.” He tried instead.

“And you won’t break any laws.” Hershel hugged him tight trying to joke through a broken voice. Negan was kind and didn’t deserve the unrequited love within his heavy heart.

“He’s just my pet, my companion and that’s enough”

“So be it.” Hershel smiled and let Negan go.

Staring at the driveway long after a beat up truck left Negan finally turned.

Those sparkly eyes were mournful but open, soft with a flicker of amber. It made Rick freeze from his drinking, the water glistening off his soft blue feathers.

“My boy.” Negan smiled and opened the pen.

Rick followed Negan inside his home, settled on his chest and watched some silly tv show.

Negan’s sadness ebbed into a content aura, his smile returning as he pet Rick.

‘I think I love you.’ Rick thought.

Negans fingers stilled, he swore he heard an golden honey voice, thick and southern speak out to him. He knew that familiar voice though he never heard it before.

Maybe he had gone mad but he felt deep within that it really wasn’t so.

With no way to change things anyway he bent down to kiss Rick’s cheek and settle down further into his couch. He chuckled when Rick rubbed against his chest and splayed out, blanketing him in a flourish of feathers.

He might just be a peacock to some but to Negan Rick was so much more than just that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan and Rick do the do but there’s a catch,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get smutty!

Negan watched from his bed as Rick stripped down and turned around, his creamy pale ass looked as if it had never touched the sun as he bent over and jiggled it. Stroking his already hard cock Negan suppressed a moan and waited for his lover to join him in bed.

“I’ve always imagined it just like this.” Rick rasped and joined their hands to pump Negan.

It was the first time Rick had spoken and yet he knew that voice, the honey southern accent of it expelling from familiar plump lips. His eyes were a piercing blue he already knew and even if Rick collapsed against him and just wanted to sleep it would be enough.

“I’ve always dreamed of this.” Rick admitted and crawled on top of Negan.

Negan raked his fingers over new flesh, it was his Ricky.

“I was always yours.” Rick smiled as he slicked up his hands with lube and fingered his hole..

His toes curled, Negan had to concentrate hard not to cum right there on the spot as Rick swallowed his dick whole and grinded down, his dick slid in too easily as Rick started bounce up and down.

“Have you ever did this before?” Negan asked.

Of course he hadn’t with a human, it was a new form to Rick.

“Silly goose.” Rick laughed at his chosen bird name too far off the mark. “You know I’m a virgin though you tried to hook me up with Lori.”

Rolling his eyes Rick tacked on. “Peach fair winner my ass.”

Negan’s laugh was cut off when Rick started to increase his pace, a sheen of swear coated his supple flesh. For a former peacock he was now hair free, smooth as can be. He would think with all those feathers something would have transferred over.

Negan started to buck up meeting Rick’s frantic rocks making sure to kiss him when he could, it was fast and dirty and he took Rick’s dick and swirled his slit jerking him hard. Too quickly Rick released on his hands but he didn’t stop his bouncing.

Pumping up hard he was relentless against Rick’s overspent probate. Rick’s eyes roll back in euphoria when Negan spilled onto his tight walls then leaned back into his pillows.

Negan stayed fully sheathed in Rick’s ass, holding his hand. Those brilliant blues stared down and claimed him with a fiery kiss.

“I love you, always have.” Rick whispered not letting his softening dick leave his ass.

Negan put his arm around Rick and smiled inhaling the scent of his curls and when Rick sighed against him he felt something he hadn’t in a long time. Happiness.  
————————————————  
There was cawing outside, Negan cracked an eye and it widened at his empty bed. It was a fucking dream. Not a normal one, a freaking sex dream with a damn peacock. Well a former peacock that turned to a human and a hot one at that.

“Fuck my life!” Negan huffed.

Feeling like a punishment was needed he showered in ice cold water angry that he had dreamed such filth. He loved Rick, there was not denying it. Love. The total unabashed admission made him cry. He could never have Rick like that, his pet certainly didn’t think of him that way. He was crazy.

Frowning he fed all the farm animals and did his errands ignoring the pen that was usually his first stop.

Rick paced, he had a very odd dream last night about Negan. More of a sex dream, it made him wake up to rut against his nest. He was human, a smoking hot man to be precise. Even in his new form he knew exactly what to do with his new body. He knew male anatomy from peeking in on Negan in the bathroom many many times but often wondered how two men did it. Moreso because he loved to daydream of being human and with Negan and well two guys must do it differently that two opposite genders. 

Rarely did he indulge in the sexual aspect leaving his dreaming for innocent things like making Negan dinner or cuddling on the couch. They did the later already but in human form they could hold hands, kiss with real lips and do so much more. The dream was almost natural in its feel, how they pressed against each other to become one.

“Hey there!” Negan called out to all his peacocks.

They ran up way past hungry and gathered at their trough to eat. Rick stopped as Negan looked down, he was blushing and avoiding him. The farmer looked his way only for a moment and poured more feed in.

“Eat up Ricky.”

With that Negan walked away.

Rick called out, crying for Negan to feed him berries, to feel his fingers beneath his beak, smell his scent. The door slammed shut and he fell down to cry.

“Maybe he’s having a bad day.” Michonne suggested.

“He hates me.” Rick garbled.

Daryl spat out a mouthful of feed worried Rick would get none. “Hey man it ain't like that.”

Rick didn't know why but he had a feeling it was.

Hours passed and Negan came back to feed them dinner quickly. There were no special berries, no acknowledgement, no gathering up on the hilltop. Nothing.

Rick yearned to sleep but his weary mind wouldn't allow such so he cried until no more tears wold spill over.

“Somethings is up.” Michonne whispered to Daryl.

“I know. Negan is as attached to Rick as he is to him. Today wasn’t a one off, tomorrow will be the same.” Daryl grunted.

“We have to do something.” Michonne suggested.

Daryl agreed but they were only pets, there was nothing they could do.

Negan tossed and turned fearing sleep because of what dreams may come but he also worried in general. It was wrong how he treated Rick today but he couldn’t help it, the dream was despicable and he thought of calling Hershel up. He needed to be admitted or at the very least give Rick up but he wouldn't dare do that. Even ignoring his boy and knowing he was out there in his pen emotionally neglected was better than not having him at all.

The next morning Negan decided to go to the peacocks first, Rick had to know something was up. The troughs were filled but Rick didn't stir or call out.

“Ricky boy breakfast time!”

The peacock wouldn’t look up and his heart thudded with concern. Rick looked sick and the thought that he had fowl typhoid again made Negan start to tear up. He pushed a berry to Rick’s lips, ones he kept on him anyway despite not planning on giving them to Rick. The peacock ignored it and looked up cawing softly in his throat.

“Oh Rick what’s wrong?”

Dry eyes peered down, Rick dropped his head. Pinching his skin in a test Negan gasped at the way it gathered. Rick was dehydrated.

Negan picked his peacock up and rushed to his truck, the bird only looked a little off but all he could think of was last time he was sick.

“I’m sorry Ricky.” He whispered petting Rick’s tail feathers.

“Maggie! Get your daddy!”

‘Not again.’ Maggie thought and rushed to get her daddy who was at the stables.

“Daddy Negan’s brought Rick here.”

Hobbling on his bad knee Hershel went to his house. Negan had placed the peacock on the porch steps and was pacing muttering to himself and running his hands through his hair.

“It can’t happen, I can’t lose him.” The farmer sang over and over in a mantra.

His face contorted to brief relief fas he heard Hershel coming closer then he frowned. “He’s sick, I know he’s dehydrated.”

Herschel pinched the peacocks skin and observed how it bunched up then checked eyes that were only a little dusty looking. “Yes son he is but it isn’t bad enough I couldn't make a house stop.”

Still the old man gathered Rick in his arms gingerly and brought him in, filling a syringe with pedialyte he pushed ounces of into Rick’s mouth leased the peacock drank it down greedily. Negan stomped back and forth and watched the scene unfold.

“He’s fine Negan, just a little dehydration like you said.”

“It could be typhoid.”

“It isn’t son.” Hershel patted Negan’s shoulders. “He’s fine.”

Negan approached Rick cautiously and pet his feathers calming down when his pet looked up and called out softly. Then Negan dropped his hands as if on fire and stormed out.

It took some time for the vet to catch up and he was glad his friend hadn’t left but his heart sank. Negan had let his tailgate down, his chest heaving in pain..

“Son.”

“I don’t want to hear it!” Negan’s throat cracked, it was too much to suppress and he started to weep not caring that he was breaking down.

It would have been easier if Hershel went back inside and ignored him or preached to him again about his weird relationship with his pet but instead the man sat next to him and pressed Negan to his chest letting him cry it out.

Minutes passed and he sniffled at his snotty nose, his cheek brushed across the wet shirt Hershel now had thanks to him.

“I think…” Negan dried some more tears with his fingers. “I think you should take Ricky, it’s for the best.”

“Son. It’s not, you love that bird.”

“Too much.”

“It can’t be too much when you still tow the line, you haven't had umm…” Hershel blushed. “Relations with him and you wanting to drop him off with me means you care the right amount.”

“I’m not going to fuck a bird Hershel. I know I’m messed up, maybe my dad hit me too hard in the head one too many times and messed me up.”

Hershel grimace at that suggestion, he knew a lot about Negan’s childhood.

“No.” Hershel stood up. “You dry those tears and you take that peacock home, give him a good day as usual and let him rest easy in your house like every other night.”

Negan cut his eyes at the wise old man.

“Maggie dropped you off that cake, saw Ricky perched up on your sofa.”

“She talks too much.” Negan smiled trying to force things to go back to being light.

“That she does but it doesn't change the fact. I’ll go get the bird, you clean yourself up and look presentable for him.” hershel chuckled.

It wasn’t right that the man was joking and taking it this way but still he dried his tears for his Ricky.

“Daddy what are you dong?” Maggie asked, her accent thicker when inquisitive.

Hershel withdrew the needle from Rick’s butt and felt he had enough blood. “Don't mind me sweetheart, those cows need tending to.”

“Hey my boy!” Negan picked up Ricky and kissed his feathers, letting his lips kiss longer everywhere they could reach.

“Ya’ll make a fine pair, do right by him.” Hershel appeared to have a twinkle in his eye.

Ricky was more important though so he accepted a bottle of pedialyte and got in the truck. 

‘I just want to go home.’ Rick chirped and nestled his head into Negan’s lap. Everything was going to be okay, the peacock felt it down to his bones.

As the two rode home with Negan vowing to take care of his peacock Hershel hobbled down to his basement and laughed at himself, he could be so stupid sometimes but he could make up for it. Holding onto the vial of blood he approached a woman he loved so dearly, someone most in this town didn't’ even know existed.

“Momma I need your help, you're going to love this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m guessing one more chapter though I’ve enjoyed this weird ride.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you wolfandowl for the help. It was greatly appreciated!

Rick bumped his head on the shelter Negan had made him.

“What?” He whispered.

Crawling out on stumbling limbs, Rick looked down at his naked body. He was human.

“Rick?” Michonne called out to him, but Rick couldn’t hear her over the swooshing in his head.

He was human.

“Rick come back!”

But Rick had already climbed over the fence and was running towards Negan’s house.

Negan wouldn’t know him; he would think he was crazy. Rick’s heart was large now and pumped too hard against his chest. He flexed his fingers and they felt weird: they were coated in moisture and he felt more of it bead down his forehead.

Slowly approaching Negan’s truck, he investigated the side mirror and saw a familiar face: the one he had in his dreams when he was human. But still he cried and ran down the dirt road past the cows and cotton.  
—————————————————————  
Negan woke up and stretched his tired muscles before getting a start on his day. He didn’t hear his boy call out to him, but there were days when Rick didn’t. He showered hurriedly, sensing it was time to visit Rick. Skipping breakfast, he ran out the door, his boots barely on. Negan froze at the pen door when he saw all the peacocks pacing back and forth, frantically calling out.

“What’s the fuss?” Negan yelled out to his peacocks, concerned that Rick wasn’t in the crowd.

“Rick? Where are you honey?” 

The tan of his skin drowned white. Feeling as if he was going to faint, he grabbed onto the fence. Rick had never tried to escape even once; what if he was sick again? Delirious and dying without him? Negan ran around, searching every enclosure.

He called in farm hands not able to work; dusk was setting, and he still had not seen Rick. It couldn’t be over, not like this. He had searched around his house, all the other animal’s pens, under his tractors and plows, and every vehicle, yet Rick was nowhere to be found. He wouldn’t get anything done today; couldn’t until he found out the truth.

It had been hours; Negan had cried but refused to go in and mope, not when Rick was out there alone. His feet hurt and his whole body strained from searching. He even went over to old man Dale’s house and scoured every acre and hiding place on his farm, but he still didn’t find Rick. Dale tried to get him to sit and eat dinner: his stomach rumbled from not eating the entire day, but he had to do something. Negan felt as if it wasn’t enough searching, but that’s all he could do. 

“Rick. Where are you?” He whispered to himself, feeling lost.

It was worse than when Lucille left him or when his abdomen hurt so bad that he was rushed to the ER to have his appendix removed. His heart felt too weak.

A soft caw had him raising his head. Maybe it was just his imagination, but he heard it again: it felt kind of familiar but also odd. It wasn’t a peacock, wasn’t Rick’s call, but at the same time, it was. 

“Please.” Negan looked up praying; it wasn’t something he did except at his lowest.

Creeping out towards the woods behind his house again, he kept going, urged on by the almost sad lull. He stepped on a branch and froze, upset because the call stopped, but after a few minutes, it started again.

There was a bush and he was glad there was still some light, because a flashlight would stir whatever was under it. A scared sob started to escape, and now Negan was sure it was human. It was getting cold and he was concerned for the poor soul.

“Hello?”

The person obviously stilled and stopped their crying, but their heavy breathing continued.

“It’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you. It’s too cold for you out here tonight.”

Rick didn’t know what to do: it was Negan and all he wanted was to jump into his arms, and be wrapped in his embrace. But Negan wouldn’t know him; he had no clothing on and even being newly human, he knew it was inappropriate. Negan would shoo him off, saying he was disgusting. Hiding what he could, Rick shook as he saw the familiar brown jacket Negan wore while farming.

Cupping his dick Rick startled, trembling as Negan’s brown eyes inspected him: they were wide as saucers and his hands stilled as they parted the bushes to look down on him. 

Rick released a hiccupping gasp and tried to back up, but the pointy limbs of the bush scratched across his back, making him bleed. He looked down at his human foot and started to cry, not understanding how his tears could be so huge now.

Negan didn’t know how this could be: Rick was human, and he stood staring. The human Rick he saw in his dreams was here and there was no doubt that this was his peacock, but how it happened, he didn’t know. Even scared, he was beautiful. Rick’s gasp when he pushed further into the bushes has Negan snap out of it.

“Rick?”

Rick looked up at Negan as he bent down and leaned in closer, a smile crossing his face, sweet and tender. Rick shuddered when the farmer took his hand, but he didn’t yank it back.

“Hey Rick, I don’t know what’s going on, but it’s cold out here and you’re shivering. Let’s get you warmed up, huh?”

So many emotions welled up inside Rick, and he wanted to stay at this bush, but he let Negan pull him up and put a jacket around him. The scent of Negan filled his nostrils and he relaxed into the long, heavy coat, and followed Negan. They didn’t say anything as they walked back to the farm, but their hands stayed linked.

Rick calmed down when the front door closed, and he saw the familiar walls of Negan’s home: one he had been in too much. 

“You should dress.” 

He followed Negan back to the room, watching him take clothes off hangers and some socks out of a drawer. He thought socks were silly things that Negan sometimes stayed in at night, but now he wanted them, as his toes were freezing.

“I’ll let you be.”

Rick didn’t want him to leave but the fear of talking was overwhelming, so he was soon left alone, and he sat putting on the socks first. He held up some boxers, trying to figure it out but then remembered photos, of a sexy Negan dripping wet in a bathing suit so he put them on, despite not understanding their purpose. He started to harden thinking of Megan without a shirt and fuck! He was huge now. That too scared him but he pushed that fear aside along with the memory of Negan’s photos. He then pulled the shirt over his head and then put on the jeans. They fell down his skinny hips and he pulled them back up, just to have them fall down again. He tried it so many times that he was about to speak his first words, which would be cursing. Why wouldn’t they stay up? Maybe they were broken.

He sat on the bed thinking that maybe he should sneak out the window and sleep outside with the peacocks, he felt as though he was still one of them. He missed them and giving up he simply curled up in the bed.

Negan paced, trying to understand this. Rick was human. He wanted it so many times before, and when he pinched his skin, it was still true. He counted to one hundred and opened some books, finding that he could still read; this was no dream. He paced more and hummed, getting excited would do no good. Rick would be a peacock again tomorrow.

Looking at the clock, he saw it was now seven. Rick had not come out, so he knocked, then walked in. Rick’s back was to him, and he exhaled knowing such a handsome man was in his bed.

“Rick?”

Rick looked his way, his nose snotty and teary eyed. It broke Negan’s damn heart, and he came closer.

“It’s okay baby. It’s always okay when I’m here, you know?”

Nodding, Rick froze, somehow understanding that gesture.

“I don’t get this either, but we will be fine.”

Negan’s words soothed him, and he snuggled into the farmer when he laid down beside him.

“They don’t do right.” Rick whined, pointing to his loose pants.

Laughing, Negan snapped them and took Rick’s chin, staring into gorgeous eyes. 

“Look at you with all the luck, huh? A total knockout, award winning peacock with those perfect shaped eyes and bright feathers. I thought that was something, but human Rick: just damn.”

Rick smiled, pleased when a kiss landed on his hair.

“We should just enjoy this while it lasts, huh? It doesn’t make sense, but you mean everything to me and it’s nice to have this not be a dream.”

“Yeah.” Rick gasped and touched his neck.

“Pretty voice, too.” Negan cuddled with him.

Finally, warm and safe, though still confused, Rick settled deeper into Negan; it felt better human and he didn’t think that was possible, so he let sleep settle down into his bones.  
\--———————————————————-  
Rick woke up hours later feeling better. He looked down to his black t shirt to find that Negan was drooling on it, it made him smile all teeth. He pushed his fingers into Negan’s dark hair, it was soft, and he sighed. Maybe this wasn’t so bad. Negan stirred, then looked up, shock etching into his features until he calmed at the memory of what happened.

“Still here, baby doll.”

“Yep.” Rick’s stomach rumbled, and he stared at it, panicking.

“No, that’s normal. You need to eat.”

Rick followed Negan into the kitchen and sat down, watching him mix and stir. The air filled with cinnamon and sugar and he looked around at his surroundings. They looked a little different from these eyes: more vibrant. When Negan started to shake and dance around, singing badly, it made Rick feel more at home, until he fell out of the chair.

“Oh crap, are you okay?” Negan ran to him to help him up.

“Yeah, these things are complicated.” Rick pointed to his legs.

“Well some things might be amazingly complicated if ya know what I mean!” Negan thrusted out his hips suggestively.

Getting what he meant Rick giggled and shoved him playfully. Negan went back to his side and sliced some sausage. “Think you will eat pig?”

Rick made a scandalous face thinking of Wilber, his favorite pig friend. “You eat us?”

“Not your side of the yard baby doll, but yeah.” 

Negan loved animals but also loved his meat, he had a large farm; part filled with “pets” that were both young and old, and others that were for business. Staring down at the sausage, he decided maybe he should skip it himself tonight, but knew he wouldn’t let it waste, because that was worse.

“You eat us!” Rick started to cry.

Negan came around and hugged him, but Rick seemed more scared now. “There’s a lot you have to understand Rick, and I don’t eat peacocks?”

Negan said it as a question, hoping that would help calm his love.

He looked down hopeful but frowned when Rick burst out into tears. A headache started to burst through his brain. There was too much for Rick to understand and today was just the start of learning it, he would do anything for Rick, so maybe being a vegetarian was the next step. He’d eat lots of bacon and beef first though. 

“Hey, we are going to have a safe meal without meat, animals, then we will figure things out. Educate you.”

It wasn’t just going to be all a honeymoon, Negan realized. 

“Yeah?” Negan asked.

Rick looked at him then, his stunning blues wet and full. He wanted to hold him tight and never let go.

“Okay.”Rick agreed, his stomach pains increasing.

Relieved and now happy, Negan decided on grits and looked down at the french toast second guessing it; he just wouldn’t explain eggs tonight.

Rick smiled, and Negan felt suddenly chilly; his smile was like one he had never seen before well except in his dreams. It made him smile back and slide the plate next to the former peacock, feeling cautious at Rick eating his cooking. The man tried to pick up the french toast with his hands, and Negan stopped him, showing Rick how to use a fork. The cutest little head tilt happened, and then Rick mimicked it, trying a few times before he cut into the toast and stabbed it. He sniffed the bread: it smelled better than berries and seeds, and took a hesitant lick.

Negan groaned making Rick turn his way, smirking. Cocky bastard. It was proven when Rick took another chunk of it and licked up the syrup slowly, his pink tongue dragging across the yellow bread. Then Rick hummed and bit into it, groaning at the explosion of flavors upon his tongue.

“Your food’s getting cold Negan.” Rick told him sensually, his voice stopping octaves.

“Yeah?” Negan asked, forbidding himself from pinning Rick to a wall.

“Yes.” Rick whispered and went for the grits.

It tasted okay but was bland and he watched in curiosity as Negan sprinkled it with cheese.

“Rule number one cheese makes everything better.”

Rick tried some, then perked up. “You’re right.”

“Rule number two I’m always right, baby.” Negan corrected him.

After the meal, Rick rubbed his swollen tummy. Eating bread seemed different: it wasn’t an uncomfortable feeling, but he did feel a little bloated and he relaxed when he saw Negan go to the sink and wash dishes, just like old times. He always loved seeing him wash dishes or clothes, or work on his roof, doing any chore really and just being himself. The same awe that was deep seeded in his spirit glazed over him as he just stared. After a while, he got distracted, remembering once how Negan threw suds at him and how he pushed his head back and laughed deeply, which was better than his usual chuckle.

“What are you thinking about?”

Rick blushed. “Nothing.”

“Liar.” Negan kept washing his dishes, but saw Rick’s flush.

The dishes were all washed, and Negan led him to the couch to sit down and watch tv. Rick got in the same position he spent plenty of nights in, stiffening when a blanket was thrown around him.

“It will make you more comfortable.” Negan explained and squeezed him.

Rick watched the tv that now made a little more sense: the longer vocabulary he got just fine. He wanted to stay up, leeching up Negan’s warmth and just be in the moment, not worrying about what was going on with him. It was what he dreamed of most nights anyway, and though he tried hard to fight it, he was asleep soon enough wondering how he got here.

Negan was glad his phone was nearby, and he snapped picture Rick sleeping. It was cute as hell-and then he suppressed a laugh as Rick snored loudly into the room.

“I gotta buy earplugs.” He said to himself, not once doubting that Rick would now be human.

It was too late, so he kept them there, letting himself believe Rick would be there in the morning.  
\--——————————————————-—  
Rick woke up first and pressed his fingers onto Negan’s lap, loving the feel of him against his flesh. Maybe being this way wouldn’t be bad, but Rick wondered if he could still communicate to his friends. He would be inconsolable if Daryl and Michonne didn’t understand him anymore, and if he couldn’t understand them.

“Morning.” Negan rasped deeply, his voice still sleepy and broken.

“Hey.”

A knock at the door had Negan shushing Rick and pushing him into a corner. “It’s probably no one, but let’s be careful.”

Negan stepped to the door, not sure who would be knocking at seven am, and a little paranoid that it had to do with human Rick.

Opening the door cautiously, he saw Hershel beaming. “Took you long enough, son.”

Hershel shoved a casserole that Negan knew came from Maggie into his hands as he walked in, and looked around, upset when he didn’t see what he was looking for.

“Well, where is he? Taking his first shower?”

Negan almost dropped the casserole and stared in awe. “You…you did something.”

“Did I?” Hershel asked with mischief.

Rick rounded the corner. “Hershel.” He voiced with heaviness.

“Look at you, pretty as a peacock.” The old man laughed and gave him a big hug, almost squishing out his lungs.

“But how?” Negan wanted to know.

“Cut into this hash brown casserole and don’t tell Maggie I ate some, and I will tell you.”

Negan exchanged a look with Rick, then got out three plates.

Rick was eating messily, trying not to thrust his head into the plate to peck, and remembering what forks were. Negan showed him a spoon and he rolled his eyes at the difference.

“Cheese is great.” Rick grinned at the stringy cheese pulling away from his fork.

Hershel and Negan laughed, looking at him pleased. 

“It is, son.” Hershel agreed.

“So, tell us what you did. Sold your soul?” Negan has to know. 

Hershel nodded his head no adamantly. “No, I just know a wonderful old woman, Bree. She was my wife’s mother. She came from New Orleans.”

“Voodoo?” Negan almost spat out his coffee.

“I don’t ask. She stayed there for a number of years in the care of a nanny. She’s kind of eccentric and I’ve never asked her about it; all I know is once I complained about a boss back in ‘85 that was terribly rude to everyone, my Josephine told me to shut up and deal with it, but of course I didn’t.” Hershel laughed. “Well, one day I complained in front of Bree. Next morning I woke up, mind you I had no farm then but I had chickens, eggs were cheaper that way, and one of my chickens was missing. No hole in the pen or anything, and I came in asking my wife. Bree looked guilty and was awfully quiet. My wife told me she was “magical”, her words so many times over the years, but two days later my boss was gone.”

Negan wanted to say maybe he just got a new job, but Rick was human and that wasn’t normal. No coincidence could explain that.

“Don’t ask. I didn’t when she started pulling out my hair or took Rick’s blood, well that I drew because I knew she could help.”

“I don’t know what to say.” Negan tried to keep his emotions together.

Hershel scraped the last forkful of his food into his mouth, savoring the salty dish. “Nothing to say. Love like I did my wife Josephine and be happy. Never go to bed angry because while he’s human now, it gives him some years, but we all go at some point.”

Negan knew what Hershel lost. They weren’t as close then, but he remembered the town drunk storming into shops and getting kicked out. It didn’t change until a Christian woman took him out of a dollar store one day and gave him his heart back.

“I promise you Hershel, I won’t squander it.”

“I know Negan, and that’s enough.”

The pair walked Hershel to his car, waving him off. 

“He gave us this.” Rick couldn’t believe it.

“Yes, he did and when I told him I wouldn’t waste it, I was telling the truth.” Negan dipped Rick down and kissed him. Rick felt woozy at the embrace and being bent over.

‘I never want it to stop.’ Rick thought.

Little did he know, it wouldn’t. Those peacocks that were his friends still talked to him every day. Negan became a vegan, and Rick poked fun of the rhyme every night at supper.

Life could be grand with someone beside you, and Negan could never forget what Hershel did for him: he gave him the life he had wanted for way too long.

“So think when I fuck you I’m kinda fucking Hershel too since he gave his mother in law his hair?”

“Negan.” Rick whined taking Negan’s hand, leading him to their bedroom. 

“Their.” Rick liked that. 

Hershel took off his coat and collapsed in his chair satisfied with the day already.

Bree walked in and looked down. “Tell me was Rick human?”

Bree was the kindest woman he knew other than his two departed wives. “Momma you know he was and those two were happy as a fiddle.”

Content at the gift she rarely used she took a sip of her coffee and turned on the tv. “Change your shirt, it’s got cheese on it.” 

She knew Maggie would be pissed but Hershel rarely splurged and as he got up he stopped when Bree spoke again though it was surely only words for herself. “True love is the last ingredient of the spell.”

Hershel hobbled on to his bedroom to change clothes stopping with a full heart to touch a framed wedding picture of him and Josephine. “We did good today my dear, we did real good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter! To the one’s who know me you know it will be smutty.


End file.
